A Deadly Love
by broken-butterfliesx
Summary: Callie met a new guy, Liam, and Brandon knows something is up with them. Ever since they've been dating, Callie came home with new bruises, would be more secretive, always picking up her phone and shying away from her family. He knows something's wrong and he will get to the bottom of it, even if that means risking his own life.
1. Chapter 1

**So everyone, i'm back with a new story. Another dark-ish one. I don't know why I love dark stories, I honestly don't. All I know is that I love writing them more than romantic ones for some wierd reason.**

**Now this is kind of an A/U. Callie was in the foster system, but was adopted by the Fosters when she was 8 so Brandon is her brother, not a love interest. I'm sorry :/ and she took their last name. And with Liam, i'm going to make him have more of a... tragic past, but don't worry, you'll hate him. And in this story... He NEVER was Callie's foster brother. And I don't know if i'll add Jude, even though I love him, I don't see how I could fit him in with this story.**

**WARNING: This story will eventually contain descriptions of domestic abuse (verbal, emotional, and physical) so if you don't like reading that stuff, then that is perfect okay with me. I promise i'll create a romantic one-shot soon. **

**But I decided to make this because Domestic Violence is such an issue in today's society. Did you know that 1 in 4 teenagers will be in an abusive relationship? It's scary and i'm a big supporter against domestic violence. Even though i've never been in an abusive realtionship, I know someone who was (but she got out of it). It can be a scary thing, and in the later chapters I hope I do my best to show the confusion and war that Callie is going through.**

**If you or anyone you know is in an abusive relationship, or you suspect something, please don't be afraid to call this hotline: 1-800.799.7233 or visit this website for more information. www. thehotiline. org (get rid of the spaces).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Callie stood at the punch bar, in a teal-blue, knee-length dress that faded into a light blue on the bottom. She looked around and was bored. Her brother made her come, even though she didn't want to. She hated getting dressed up and no one ever talked to her.

She saw her brother dancing with his girlfriend, Talya, and having an amazing time. She didn't know what to do and was about to tell Brandon that she was leaving when a guy tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and saw a guy looking handsome in his crisp, black suit and light blue tie.

"Hi. I'm Liam and you are?" A guy said to her. He was buff with light-red colored hair with an army haircut that highlighted his blue eyes. He was beautiful.

Callie couldn't talk, all she could do was stare at her in shock that this gorgeous guy was talking to her, like actually talking to her. No one ever did that, ever. She had to say something so she stuttered, "C-Callie. Callie Foster." She smiled and shook his hand.

He happily accepted it, blinding her with his mega white smile. "I like that name, Callie. Do you know it means beautiful. Looks like your parents named you correctly." He flirted with her, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

Callie blushed, not use to getting compliments from anyone, especially a good-looking dude. "Yeah, well, what does Liam mean?" She tried to flirt back with him, hoping she was doing a good job.

He laughs, "It means protector or warrior. I know horrible." He joked and Callie laughed with him. She was beginning to like this random guy that she meant at her school's homecoming.

Callie looked him up and down, "I think your parents named you right." He gave a huge laugh and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Why thank-you, my lady." He bowed, like a warrior would do and Callie laughed again. She couldn't believe it, in her whole life, nobody made her laugh like this except Brandon, her older brother.

She took his hand and bowed down, also, "You're welcome, my warrior." She then got up and he handed her some fruit punch, "So do you go here?" She asks.

He shook his head, "Nope, sadly. I go to an East High school." He said, sadly and Callie wanted to make this guy happy, no matter what it took.

Callie nodded, "Ah. So you're my rival, huh?" He laughed and then she wondered about his home life since he had a small scar right beneath his chin. So she asked, "How did you get that scar?" But she could see in his eyes that he got mad, and she immediately said, "Only if you want to tell me- I'm not forcing you." She stuttered again, something about this guy made her nervous, but she ignored it.

He sighed but swirled his straw in his fruit punch, "My dad abused me and my mom when we were younger. My mom finally left him when I was about 10 and we lived here ever since."

Callie grabbed his free hand, so sad that this nice guy had to go through the hell in her life; yeah she was a foster child, but never once in her life has she been abused, at all. She couldn't imagine what it would do to someone –especially a little child- if they experienced that. She felt this need to fix him, no matter what. "I'm so, so sorry." She said sincerely and he kissed the top of her hand.

He gave a small smile, "It's alright. But now I have a great step-dad and a little sister, my life is pretty good." He said happily and Callie nodded, glad that he had a dad who appreciated him.

"That's nice. So… do you have a phone number?" She asked him, taking out her iPhone and typing his number in.

"Yeah. It's 345-879-9008." She punched it in and then sent a text message to him saying, _hey… its Callie_ ;) He smiled and she assumed that he was entering her number into his phone.

She turned around to someone calling her name and saw that it was her brother, Brandon. He gave her a side hug and extended his hand to the guy Callie was talking to. He eyed him up and down, making sure that this guy deserved talking to his little sister. "Who is this, Cals?" He asked him, and saw Callie blush.

"This is, Liam. I met him." She stated simply because that's what he was, a guy she met nothing else.

Brandon nodded hesitantly and released his hand, "Callie, the moms want us home." He then turned towards Liam and said, "It was very nice to meet you."

He smiled, "You too." And then Callie gave Liam a hug and they left.

Brandon wrapped one arm around her little sister and held Talya's hand with his free one. "Now, I have my two favorite girls." He chuckled and they both laughed also.

Talya turned towards Callie, "So, Callie. I saw you hanging out with a guy, what's his name?" She asked, obviously thinking that they would make a cute couple.

Callie blushed, "His name is Liam. And he is the cutest guy ever." Callie blurted out and she saw Brandon give a small glance at her.

Talya smiled, "Brandon, don't give Callie that look. She's meeting someone new; isn't that what you wanted?" She looked up at him, glaring at him to say 'yes'.

Brandon shrugged, "Yes. A new person that is a girl. My sister is too young to date." He stated obviously, ruffling his sister's hair.

Callie glared at him, "First off, I'm a year younger than you. You're 17 and I'm 16. Secondly, he's not my boyfriend, just a friend. And third, if I want to date him you can't tell me 'no'." She said, stubbornly, stopping and looking at him, "Got that?"

She could see Talya laughing at her antics and see Brandon nod his head, nervously. Obviously scared of his sister.

They got in the car and made their way home. Callie's phone lit up, signaling she got a text message, she looked at it and saw it was from Liam.

_Hope you're enjoying being at your without me ;) _He texted her.

She texted back, _don't worry. I'll live. So what are you doing? _She saw Talya smile at her from the front seat, but she didn't say anything.

_Not much. Just bored here now that I don't have anyone to talk to._

She gave a small laugh, _well you could always go home, you know? But anyways, you could get any girl you wanted. Go ask them._

He instantly messaged back, _yeah, but most of them are taken and no girl can compare to you (:_

Callie squealed, but ignored her brother's comments, whatever they said. And she had a huge blush on her cheeks; so much she looked like a strawberry.

Eventually they got home, after dropping Talya off and Callie was still texting Liam. Brandon opened the door for her and they were instantly greeted by their moms.

They kissed them both, "How was your dance? Callie, did you have a good time?" Lena asked her, she was of Hispanic and black culture but her hair was pitch black and in waves, and you instantly trusted her.

She nodded, sitting on the couch as she got another text message. "Brandon, how did it go?" Lena asked her eldest son and then said again, "Who has gotten Callie to smile and text so much?" She wondered, looking at Brandon.

Brandon sighed, "Some guy named Liam she met at the school dance. They've chatted for like a couple of minutes and have been texting each other since then." Lena smiled, happy that her daughter has found someone who made her happy, and maybe she would hang out with someone instead of just Brandon and Talya. Callie wasn't that social of a person, and Lena didn't know why.

"Where's mom?" Brandon asked, looking around to see his other mom wasn't there.

Lena cleaned the dishes, "Still at work. She got another call. She should be home soon." And Brandon nodded, going up in his bedroom to fall asleep.

Callie followed him and laid on her bedroom, still texting throughout the night.

* * *

When Liam watched Callie walk away, he was kind of sad. He wanted to get to know her better, but her brother forced her to leave. He didn't like that brother, he was too clingy and he knew that Callie knew that.

When he looked into her brown eyes, he could see just how nervous and vulnerable Callie was. He liked that in a girl; he loved a girl that was kind of shy so he could show them to be a little more assertive and actually do more stuff.

Once he saw them walk off, he immediately texted her, wanting to know more about her. They texted throughout the whole night and he wondered what she was doing right now. When he saw in her eyes how vulnerable she was, he wanted to protect her. That's what his name means, right? He kept texting her and suddenly Callie texted him.

_So… are you like a single guy? Or do you have a girlfriend? Just curious. _He smiled at that text message, he knew that it took a lot of strength for her to send it. Yeah, he had a girlfriend, but she got a restraining order against him and he never spoke to her again, but she was going to be different.

He replied back, _Nope. No girlfriend. Why are you asking? ;)_

Even though he was far from her house, he could practically see the blush that Callie would have on her cheeks right now, and he loved that about her. That he could cause her to blush.

_Just curious. You know. Wouldn't want your GF getting mad at me. _He smiled at the text.

_Don't worry. No girlfriend. The only girl I have in my life is my little sister, Mattielynn. _

_How old is she?_

He texted back, _7. But is soo annoying… but I love her. _That wasn't a lie, he did love her with all his heart and he would never do anything to hurt her. Even though he had anger issues and would want to get mad at her; he couldn't. He couldn't be the monster that his dad was.

_She sounds adorable. Anyways, my moms are making me get off my phone. Night. Text ya later? ;)_

He got mad! He wanted to keep talking to Callie, so he replied _How about you be a rule-breaker and text throughout the night, huh? _He hoped Callie would say yes.

And to his relief: she did.

He was going to have some fun with her once they started dating.

He was looking forward to that.

* * *

**Did you like it? Should I continue it? Did I not represent the characters or their emotions right... please let me know! I love knowing how I can make my writing better.**

**Anyways, I hope I did a good job and kept the characters in character.**

**Until next time, **

**Lauren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :) And wow, when I started this story, I didn't know it would have gotten reviews/followers/favorites, so thank you so much! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and i'll try my best to keep you entertained (:**

**Now, this is chapter 2, and this chapter is kind of boring, honestly, but I promise in the later chapters it will get more dramatic and the chapters will be longer. It's just that these first chapters have to set up the plot and the characters and how Callie/Liam become BF/GF, if you understand. I just want to give you guys all the information!**

**Anyways, thanks again for all the follows/reviews/favorites, I am thankful for each & everyone of you.**

**WARNING: In the later chapters, this story will include Abuse (verbal, emotional, and physical) so please be warned.**

**And if you, or anyone you know is in an abusive relationship or you think they might be in one, please call this number. They will help you. 1-800.799.7233 or visit this website: www. thehotline . org (remove the spaces).**

**Now, onto the story :)**

* * *

The next day Callie didn't want to get out of bed because she was so tired. She stayed up all night texting Liam, and she didn't regret it. Although she did find it weird, whenever she wanted to fall asleep he would text her that she couldn't because then he would be alone.

And she didn't want that.

So when she made her way downstairs everyone looked at her and she just gave them all glares.

Jesus mocked her, "Someone was up all night texting their boyfriend." Callie gave him a playful punch and finished eating her breakfast.

They made their way towards school and everything was going good. She got good grades, her teachers liked her, and she had a good family that she would always spend time with, no matter what. She was happy.

She made her way to her next class when Talya stopped her, "So… Brandon told me you were up all night texting Liam. Is that true?" Talya playfully asked her as they were walking to English together.

Callie didn't look at her but her cheeks were all red, again. She didn't want anyone to notice, but Talya did. "Oh my Gosh! Callie stayed up all night texting Liam. Wow, you must really like him." Talya stated and sat down. She was then gushing on about her hair or the latest thing her and Brandon were doing and she just nodded, obviously not paying attention.

English was over and during her last class, she got a text from someone. She looked and it was Liam. She texted him.

_Can't talk. In class. Sorry :/_

It was a little while until he replied again, _please talk to me. I'm bored. If not I'll be all alone._

Callie didn't want that, so she would risk it and started texting him.

_Aren't you in class though?_

_Yes. But I don't need fricken math in life._

She replied back, _yes you do. School is good for you. Now stop texting and learn something!_

The next text she got back was kind of weird, _you don't tell me to do anything. I am the only one allowed to do that._

It was then followed by _ha-ha. Jk. Jk. You know I would never do that to you, right?_

Callie wasn't so sure, but put, _Yeah. Anyways have to go. Teacher coming my way. Text later. Bye._

She knew she got some text messages but didn't answer them until after class was done. Because regardless even if he was hot, she wouldn't break the rules at school to text him.

Once school was out, she checked her text messages. She only got one, to her surprise, in the last 30 minutes. She read all of them.

_All right, I'll be bored without you. Have fun!_

Brandon caught up with her, "Cals, it's your fault you're tired, you know that right?" Brandon asked her and Callie nodded, leaning against her brother.

"Mhm." And Brandon knew she knew her mistake and didn't bring it up but supported her all the way to the car.

In the passenger seat she got another text, from Liam.

_Hey, Callie! You're out of school, right? I got a question._

She replied back, kind of tired, _what is it?_

He replied back almost instantly, _I was wondering if you want to go bowling tonight or tomorrow. I have a 2 free game passes, you in?_

Callie instantly perked up and Brandon noticed this, "what has gotten you so excited?"

Callie looked at him and exclaimed, "Liam asked me on a date! A date! Me!" She was so excited. Nobody ever asked her out on a date, she barely had any friends and someone wanting to go on a date with her, she would happily accept.

Brandon had a bad feeling about Liam, but Callie was so happy he figured that he couldn't be that bad. But still, he would watch out for her. Like any good brother would.

Once the car was stopped, Callie ran into the house and interrupted Lena from fixing dinner. "Yes, Callie?"

Callie smiled, "Can I go bowling with Liam today or tomorrow?" Callie begged her, jumping up and down from the excitement.

Lena looked at her and how excited Callie was, she decided that it wouldn't be so bad if she hung around other people, "Alright. Tomorrow, we'll drop you off but first we want to meet him."

Callie nodded and texted Liam all the details. He texted back almost immediately.

_Sounds great! And yeah I would love to meet your parents. How about Lucky Strike around say… 5?_

She showed Lena the text and she nodded, she texted back. _It's a date!_

She couldn't believe she just messaged that to him. He must think that she's clingy and she didn't want that. So when he replied, she instantly felt relieved.

_Yeah. It will be a pretty awesome one because you're with me ;)_

Callie smiled and continued to text him. Tomorrow she would be going on a date with Liam! She would have to get ready and look pretty.

She wanted to impress him.

During the whole day, Callie walked around the house in good spirits and with a huge grin on her face, she really was happy. She ate dinner (broccoli & pork chops) without even complaining, like she usually does.

Her other mom, Stef, showed up and kissed each of her children's head. "How was school today, guys?" She asked, very curious. She looked at Callie and saw that she kept smiling and texting, "Cals, who is that guy you're texting?"

Callie looked up from her phone, and smiled, "its Liam. I met him yesterday and we're going to hang out tomorrow around 5. Is that okay?" She asked and silently begged for her to say yes.

Stef looked into her daughter's eyes and realized that she couldn't say no; she wanted her to get out of the house and do stuff, and maybe doing something without Brandon or Talya will be good for her, she thought, as she said, "Yes. But only if we meet him? What is he like?" Stef questioned, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Callie ate a piece of her pork chops, and talked, "He is the sweetest guy ever. He is so nice and so kind. He has a little sister, Mattielynn, and he has a mom and a dad." Callie dreamily said as she got a new text.

Stef noticed this and scolded her, "You know our rules, no texting at the dinner table. I'm pretty sure Liam can live without texting you for a half an hour." Callie nodded, not happy, but texted him

_Have to go. Eating dinner. Talk later?_

He replied back, _your family is really lame, you need to start hanging around cool people._

She scoffed at the idea; even though her family was annoying, she knew that they set these rules for what was best for her, and that's all she asked. She never thought that she could be in a real, nice family, but it happened and no matter what, she will never thank Lena and Stef enough. _Don't say that. Their rules aren't that bad. Anyways, are you excited for tomorrow?_

He replied back almost instantly, _yes. Because I get to see you. Have fun eating (:_ She put her phone in her pocket and started eating and conversing with her family.

She couldn't wait to see him.

It was going to be great.

* * *

Liam was having a fun time texting Callie, he even felt whole for a second. But when he saw that she had to eat dinner, and couldn't text him, he was mad. He should text her 24/7! He punched his wall in his closet and his hand bled. He didn't care, he was just mad that Callie wasn't texting him. All because of her stupid family!

When they started dating, he would make sure that he would get Callie away from her clingy family, no matter what. He did it once, and he could do it again.

His family was at a movie that he didn't want to see, he loved Mattielynn, but she didn't like her enough to see a dumb princess movie. He waited in his room until Callie would text him back.

He was getting annoyed.

But luckily in 17 minutes and 48 seconds (yes he's counting), she replied back. _Done eating. Can talk now. Yay XD _

Liam smiled, glad that Callie was still glad to text him. _Well good. I was getting awfully bored without you to keep me company._

He could see that Callie was smiling from that text. _I see. ;)_

Liam laughed out loud, glad that she had a sense of humor and didn't hate him.

He went to his closet to pick out something to wear for tomorrow. He had to make a good impression on her parents so he chose a black buttoned-up shirt with some skinny jeans. He looked at his smile and made sure that it was nice and warm.

Yup, Callie's parents would for sure like him.

And he hoped Callie would too.

* * *

**So.. how did you like this chapter? Was it boring, was it interesting, was it horrible... I would LOVE to hear your thoughts. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but I want to get all the ground details first to make the story more intense. **

**I promise these chapters will get longer, eventually. But, until now, please enjoy this story so far! :)**

**Until later, **

**Lauren.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. It's just that life got in the way and it sucks. Because i'm a senior and have to take my ACT & SAT and all those other tests & homework, it's going to take longer to update, but I promise I will never abandon this story or any of my stories. Sorry, again. But I really hope you like this chapter.**

**And for all of you waiting for the date. It's in the next chapter and I have it all planned out in my head.**

**Please enjoy. And I DO NOT own the Fosters, sadly. All rights go to ABC family; I just own the plot.**

**And if you or you know someone or think that someone is in a dangerous relationship, please don't be afraid to check out these sources. They really can help.**

**www. thehotline. org (just get rid of the spaces)**

**OR call this number: ****1−800−799−7233 (open 24/7)**

******OR if you ever wanna talk, for any reason. Don't be afraid to PM me. My inbox is _always_ open & i'll try my best to help you.**

******Please enjoy.**

* * *

Whatever you're doing inside of me  
It feels like chaos somehow there's peace  
It's hard to surrender to what I can't see  
but I'm giving in to something heavenly  
_Something Heavenly_ by Sanctus Real

Callie was texting Liam all throughout dinner and her parents had to remind her to put her phone away.

_Have to eat dinner. Text ya soon. Xoxo_

He quickly replied back and was sort of scared at what he said back: _Okay: (You better hurry up._

She shook her head, not thinking anything of it and continued to have dinner with her family. She would always spend time with her family, no matter what. Not even her soon-to-be boyfriend would get in her way.

She had an amazing dinner with her family and once she was done, she grabbed her phone and started texting Liam again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Brandon roll his eyes but she didn't mind him; he's just jealous she thought and she went up into her bedroom to finish texting him.

Callie didn't know that Brandon rolled his eyes because he was worried about her. Brandon had a feeling that Liam wasn't who he said he was.

Callie was in her room, texting Liam. _Hey. Back!_

He instantly replied back: _Awesome! Hey, what's up with your brother?_

Callie had a weird look on her face, _who do you mean, Brandon? Why? What did he do? _She was getting worried about what her brother did.

He replied back _He just texted me saying to stay away from you because I'm 'dangerous'_

Callie was instantly annoyed. How could her brother do that to her!? She texted _I'll take care of him_ and banged on her brothers door.

"Yes, Callie?" Brandon asked, surprised when she had a look of anger on her face. "What?"

Callie marched in and sat angrily on his bed, "Why did you text Liam to stay away from me. Why would you do that!?" She yelled at him, annoyed that he would even do something like that; it was not like Brandon.

Brandon was dumbfounded, "Um… I never texted Liam anything. I don't even have his number." Brandon defended himself, because honestly, he didn't even have his number.

Callie nodded, not sure who to believe. But Brandon has lied to her more than once and Liam has never lied to her. "Whatever. Just don't text him again, if you did. Liam is none of your business." And with that being said, she left to go text the said person.

Brandon just leaned back on his bed and sighed, _what has gotten into Callie? _He just groaned and got out his guitar and started playing on it.

Callie, in her room, decided to get to the bottom of it. _Yelled at him. Even though he's admitting he's innocent. So anyways, what's up?_

Liam replied back almost instantly, _well, he did do it. I don't like that brother of yours. He's annoying._

Calliehad a frown on her face; even though her brother was annoying, he was her family. He should at least like him. She texted back, defending her brother. _Don't say that about him. He's only doing it out of the goodness of his heart. _

If she could see Liam's face, she would see one of disgust and disbelief, _Okay. Sorry, just worried. I want him to like me._

Callie smiled at that, thinking that he was such a nice person. _Okay. Cool. So… what are you doing now?_

She had to go to the bathroom and left her phone on her stand; ever since that incident a couple months ago, when she dropped her phone into the toilet, she never bought it to the bathroom again.

Callie went to the bathroom and then went back into her room to see if he replied back yet. When she checked her phone, she was shocked to find over 10 messages from Liam. She read them all.

_You know, just playing COD._

_Callie, are you there? Are you okay?_

_Callie, why aren't you replying? Did I say something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry._

_Callie? Please forgive me._

_Callie? Why aren't you replying back? Callie?_

_Callie? What did I do wrong?_

_Callie?_

Callie groaned. She checked the clock and saw that she was only in the bathroom for 3 minutes. She quickly replied back, _I'm not mad at you. I was just in the bathroom._

He instantly replied back _Okay. Sorry. It's just that after everything, I'm afraid that you would leave me too :'(_

Callie's heart instantly melted. How could she ever leave him? She didn't even go on a date with him yet and she was already falling in love with him. He was just too sweet! _Don't worry. You'll never lose me. Can't wait till tomorrow. Going to be soo much fun (:_

_I know. I hope your parents like me. *hopeful smiley face*_

Callie smiled, and typed: _Don't worry. They will._

_Good. Because they are important to me, because they're important to you 3_

Callie squealed (which was so unlike her). He was so, so sweet. She thought about how this damaged person could be so, so sweet. She loved that about him. He wasn't like his dad; and for that she was glad.

_You're so sweet. How did you get like that?_

_Easy. I have people who love me. Like my sister and my mom._

Callie loved how he was so into his family; she wanted that in a boyfriend. She checked the time and got out her math homework and started doing it, all while texting her boyfriend. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Liam was in his room, smiling while texting Callie. He was so glad that he thought of that save. He didn't mean to text Callie that much; he was just worried about her, he didn't want her texting anyone else because she was _his_ and only his; and he would make sure of it.

He had a plan. First he would win Callie and her family over and then ask her to be her boyfriend and then he can show her how much he loves her.

He smiled, loving this plan. He didn't know why he chose Callie, but he guessed it was because she was so insecure about herself and she didn't have a boyfriend, which would make her never leave him; and if she did, he would make sure she didn't. He didn't want anyone to leave him, like his dad and so many other people did.

He already loved her, honestly. He knows it sounds weird but he wanted to make sure Callie was protected. Especially from her brother. He didn't like Brandon. At all. He was stealing Callie away from him and he couldn't do that. She was _his._

With those thoughts he happily texted Callie, _Same here. Can't wait either. So excited. Your family seems really sweet. Can't wait to meet them (: _

He loved how fast Callie was replying back; a lot faster than when she first met him, _they can't wait to meet you. And if someone doesn't like you, then oh well. As long as you win my parents over. That's all that matters (: _

He chuckled. His plan was working and he would make sure that it continued.

Because he couldn't wait to pick out what clothes she would wear.

_"It's funny how sometimes the person you'd take a bullet for, are the ones behind the trigger" - Unknown_

* * *

**Okay. Did I just like make Liam sound like a psycho? I think I did. But oh well. I've never been in the mind of an abuser, so I honestly don't know how they think (did that make any sense?), but I hope I did my best.**

**Anyways, expect the new chapter sooner than later.**

**Until next time,**

**Lauren. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahsjkd. I'm so, so, so sorry for how late this update was, and honestly, I have no excuses except that life gets in the way of us all, and fudges us up. Anyways, i'm so sorry about how late it is and I understand if you're mad at me, honestly, I understand.**

**Anyways, please still read this story and I promise I will never abandon it. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: This fic will soon contain scenes of domestic violence, and I in no way, condem it. I'm so against it that it just sickens me how you could hurt someone you love. It's just unforgivable.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You ever love someone so much,  
you can barley breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you know what hit 'em  
_Love the Way you Lie_ by Eminem (feat. Rihanna)

The next day, Callie was getting ready for her bowling date. She wore some dark jean capris, and a white, flowy top; comfortable and fashionable, 2 things she liked. Her medium-length brown hair was in loose curls cascading down her face. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked good, and she wanted to impress Liam.

Her parents were getting ready also, getting ready to meet Callie's date. They didn't exactly think he was the right kind of guy for their daughter, but they were willing to give him a chance; for Callie's sake. They got ready, looking their best when the doorbell rang.

Callie instantly opened it and there she saw Liam and all his beautiful-ness. He had a long-sleeve, loose fitting t-shirt and some blue jeans; he looked hot in her opinion. He took her hand and then kissed it, "Wow, Callie, you look beautiful." He said with adoration in his eyes, "Every man will be jealous, but you're mine for tonight and forever." He whispered again, taking her hand in his.

Callie smiled, thinking that it was romantic. She then looked up at me, "Are you asking me out to be your girlfriend?" She asked with awe on her face; she thought it was a little fast.

He looked at her spooked expression, and then said, "No, Gosh, no, Callie. I would never go into a relationship if you're uncomfortable in it."

Callie smiled then kissed his cheek when the rest of her family came down save Mariana and Jesus, they were out and about. Brandon looked at Liam up and down, observing him and then saw their connected hands, he sighed, but didn't want to let Callie hear it.

Lena came down in all her glory, and then said, "Hi, Liam. Great to meet you. I'm Lena, one of Callie's moms, and this is her other one: Stef." Liam smiled and with his free hand, shook them both.

He then went up to Brandon and shook his hand. "Hey, Brandon. Nice to meet you again." He smiled, acting friendly towards him. Brandon reluctantly took the handshake and while Lena and Stef were checking Callie over and giving her some money, Brandon whispered threateningly in his ear:

"So help me God. If you hurt you in any single way, you will suffer hell. She's my little sister and she's a queen; you better treat her as one."

Liam nodded hesitantly, "Of course. Callie is important to me." He smiled at him and Brandon still didn't take his word, but smiled for Callie.

Callie grabbed his hand and then he decided to drive them instead, "Bye, Guys. Love you!" She laughed before they walked out the door, and once they did, they all looked at each other worryingly.

"Moms, I don't trust something about him." Brandon told them and his parents agreed. They made coffee and waited up to see how Callie's date went.

When they got to the bowling alley, Callie was laughing hysterically at a joke. "Really? Really? You threw up on your teachers shoe when you were in 4th grade? Was she mad?" She laughed, while Liam paid for a game of bowling.

He turned to look at her, "She was kind of upset but was more worried about me. In the end though it was fine." He finished it, getting their shoes and going into a lane.

They each picked out their bowling ball; Liam chose a black one with green stripes while Callie chose a dark purple one. The pins were down and Callie was up first. She rolled the ball into the slippery lane and it was right in the middle, when around the end, it swerved, only hitting 5 pins on the left side. "Ugh! So close." She groaned, waiting for her ball to come back.

Liam gave a teasing laugh, "It's alright, Callie. I'm pretty bad myself." He joked while watching Callie roll the ball again, and hitting down every pin except the very last two in the back.

He kissed her cheek and then grabbed his ball and rolled, getting a perfect strike. Callie was shocked, "I thought you said you were bad; you're amazing!" She exclaimed to him, and then whispered, "You're going to win this game."

He teased back, "No I'm not. You are. Here, I'll show you." He leaned over Callie's body and mirrored her movements, guiding her, "Okay. You have to concentrate on the middle and then gently release your arm." He guided her movements and soon the ball was rolling down the lane, and aiming straight for the middle.

Callie jumped up and down. "Oh my Gosh! I got a strike! I got a strike!" She exclaimed, hugging Liam and Liam hugging her back.

"I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head and then held her hand before he went up.

Towards the end of the game, Liam turned out as the winner. Winning by a strike. Callie laughed, calling a good game and he picked her up and then gently set her down.

"That was probably the most fun I had in a long time." Callie spoke truthfully to him, sitting down at a table and sharing some fries and a drink.

Liam smiled, caressing the top of her hand, "I know. I'm glad I invited you."

Callie blushed, "Me too."

Liam got up from the table and then leaned down towards Callie's face and then politely asked, "May I kiss you?"

Callie looked up into his eyes and he saw them begging, and then she remembered his past; she wanted to give him the love he so desperately deserved. "Yeah. I guess so. Just don't tell my brother." She laughed and he leaned down and touched their lips together.

When they kissed, Callie felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach. She was never kissed before, and this was the best first kiss she could have imagine. He kissed her with so much passion and force that she knew it matched his personality.

Soon, though, they broke apart when they saw the various families leaving. They got up and Liam held her hand while walking to the car. Callie leaned into his chest, "This was so much fun." She tilted her head up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He happily returned it.

"Yeah, it was. What did you think of the kiss?" He asked her, honestly wanting to know the answer.

While Callie got in the passenger seat of the car, she turned towards him while he was putting the key in the ignition, "It was… wow. I never felt anything like it." She stammered out, embarrassed.

He put his hand on top of hers and turned towards her, "Yeah, same here." He laughed nervously, and they drove home; Callie getting ready to start her school year with a _boyfriend._

Once they got home, Liam dropped Callie off at her door and then pressed the doorbell, Stef opened it. "Liam, Hi. Callie, hey. How was it?"

Callie hugged one of her moms, "It was amazing." She then whispered in her ear, "We kissed." Stef laughed and then gave Liam a firm handshake.

"Thank you for having her here before 11. It looked like Callie enjoyed herself, thank you. And you're welcome over whenever you want."

Liam smiled then gave Callie a hug, "See ya tomorrow, babe." He teased the pet name and Callie started to like it.

* * *

When Liam left the Foster's home he smiled, thinking about how easy it was to ease Callie into their relationship. He loved her, he really did, he just sometimes… lost his temper, and it wasn't always his fault. It was his dad's. He smiled and then thought about how he could control Callie, about how he could make sure that she will never go back to anyone. Ever.

He opened the door to his house and then was instantly greeted by his little sister, Mattielynn. She ran to him and picked her up and spun her around in circles, "Liam!" She exclaimed giving him a hug.

She had light, blonde hair that was up in curls and had on her Arial pajamas, "Hey, Mattie."

"How was your date?" She chuckled at the word and Liam laughed at his sister, ruffling her still wet hair.

"It was good. We kissed." She made a small face at it.

"Ewe… cuties!" She exclaimed, bouncing off him and then running upstairs towards her room.

He smiled, and was happy about how his life was turning out.

_"Love is as delicate as glass; once broken it can be fixed, but there will always be cracks." - Unknown_

* * *

**Yeah. You know that story about Liam puking up on his teacher's shoes'? Well, that actually did happen to me and that was her reaction.**

**Anyways, please review or don't. I'm honestly not picky, i'm just happy if you even skim it.**

**Alright. Bye.**


End file.
